


News

by Healthyeyes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, F/M, POV Solas (Dragon Age), Sad, character death is mentioned but not explicit in any way, just a fic with a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes
Summary: Solas finds out Lavellan is dead via his scouts, inspired by artwork from Donkiwi.---"Sir, the scouts have brought back news.""What is it?" He asked, not turning from his window view. His eyes scanned the open fields that surrounded them, his grey eyes matching the colour of the sky outside.The elf swallowed, nervous that his spies earlier report had been correct."I...think it's best you read it, sir. I'll leave it on your table." He finally got out, bowing stiffly as he felt Solas' gaze on him as he hurriedly left the paper on the table.Solas watched him go before stepping away from the window. He picked up the paper, and seeing its title, his heart froze.INQUISITOR DEAD
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwipon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwipon/gifts).



> Please please please check out this SUPER awesome art by Donkiwi aka kiwipon, whom I've gifted this work to! This fic was absolutely inspired by their artwork, and I am so happy to share it with you! :) https://donkiwi.tumblr.com/post/638404491501256704/finished-the-first-4-panels-of-this-tiny

"Sir, the scouts have brought back news."

"What is it?" He asked, not turning from his window view. His eyes scanned the open fields that surrounded them, his grey eyes matching the colour of the sky outside.

The elf swallowed, nervous that his spies earlier report had been correct. 

"I...think it's best you read it, sir. I'll leave it on your table." He finally got out, bowing stiffly as he felt Solas' gaze on him as he hurriedly left the paper on the table.

Solas watched him go before stepping away from the window. He picked up the paper, and seeing its title, his heart froze.

INQUISITOR DEAD

His eyes darted about the page, taking in short words that leapt out at him from the page as he felt panic grip his heart tight.

Suspicious. Foul play. Found on the forgotten road through the Dalish woods. It was so near to him. 

She had been close. She had almost found him.

Solas drew in a shaking breath. In a blur of rage, Solas pushed the papers he’d been looking at, sending them flying off his desk, a goblet of wine spilling across the floor, clattering with an echo from the high dome ceilings. With his hands in tight fists, he punched his solid wooden desk, an eruption of white hot magical flame bursting forth, scorching the top black. 

Solas took in another breath. He closed his eyes, willing the memories to fade from his mind, though he knew they never would leave him alone. He breathed out. He willed himself to slow down, to think, even though it felt as if his entire world were sinking. In again. He couldn’t stop the magical fire that burned his desk, rage, pain, loss, all radiating from him.

After a moment, he straightened up and grabbed the dark cloak that hung over his wooden chair, and threw it over his armored shoulders. His mind was made up, and he wore a determined expression on his face, his brow furrowed.

He needed to find out if she was dead, on his own. He needed to see her.

* * *

  
  


Solas was fade-walking, his body asleep in his small tent, nestled in the thick trees of the Arbour Wilds. The ruins of adamant had been dispelled of any presence of evil, and now it was peaceful, covered in natural greenery. Birds flew overhead as he walked, the sound of his bare feet quiet against the grass, only the small _thump_ of his staff in hand was heard amidst the ruins.

He knew she was not here. But still, his mind wandered, walking the familiar path to the small graveyard of fears. He stood at the edge of it, hesitating. 

It was curiously innocent looking now, the graveyard. It was walled by grey stone that had grass growing at the edges, and moss covering the tops and sides where rain had battered it over the centuries. Each headstone rose out of the ground, a small obelisk with words engraved. As if he couldn’t control his movement, he found himself kneeling in front of the one that said _Lavellan._

_Not saving Solas._

That was her biggest fear. That she couldn’t redeem him, she couldn’t change his mind and set him on another path. The knowledge of it felt heavy in his gut, and his hand hovered over his mouth as he choked back a sob. Tears flowed though, and he let himself collapse in front of the headstone as he wondered at the memory of her; Had she died, knowing he couldn’t be saved? Or had she held onto some semblance of hope? The questions ate at him as he let his grief overwhelm him, just for this moment in a world he walked alone.

\--

He awoke from the fade, the cold biting at his exposed face to the cool night air. He could feel the cold tears running down his cheeks as he looked up at the ceiling of his green cloth tent. He let himself turn over on the firm ground, wiping at his tears. 

  
  
  


* * *

He looked at the recently carved marble, his hand reaching out to touch it’s smooth, polished surface. His fingers ran over the jawline of the carved face as he felt his stomach clench. 

She had been entombed in the Free Marches, her ancestral homeland, and a lavish burial site had been erected in her honour. Her marble casket was carved elegantly with hallah on the sides of it, alongside the symbols of Falon’Din and florals that framed them, entombed by a stone mausoleum as equally lavish. The top of her casket was carved in her image, lying amidst a field of carved marble flowers, her hands resting on her abdomen, holding her staff to her chest. Her eyes were closed, and she wore a draping dress with a laurel of leaves in hair that fell around her shoulders and disappeared into the flowers. 

The marble façade was so like her sleeping form that it made Solas’ heart yearn for her. But he knew, standing there, barely holding himself up against her casket, that she was gone. Killed by some assassin while she’d been sleeping, as far as he had heard--a cowardly act.

Solas didn’t know how long he stayed there, but when he finally realized it was light outside, and people would be coming by the site, surely as they did daily to clean and make offerings, he made his way back towards the road. Shouldering his backpack, he gave one last look at the mausoleum before hardening his heart and setting out to end his journey.


End file.
